


Till the End of Time

by Believer



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: Ash and Mary Lynnette are living together in Thierry's mansion and Mary is determined to be there for the end of the world to help out her friends but if they don't find the fourth wild power it will be the end of all they know





	

Mary-Lynnette Carter sighed and adjusted her telescope. It was not quite; dusk and the stars were just beginning to appear. The only problem being she couldn't keep her mind on what; she was doing. Her mind kept wondering to a certain vampire with ash-blond hair, ever-changing eyes, and a crooked smile. How she missed him. She'd tried to tell herself on many occasions to numerous to count that missing him was just mental, but apparently her mind wasn't convinced—nor was her heart. No matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off him for more then a few minutes at a time. At awkward moments she would find her mind wandering and she would miss most of what somebody was saying to her. They would look at her strangely and some would ask her what the matter, was but others said nothing. She was sure they thought that she was just being rude by letting her attention wonder like that. What they probably hadn’t even considered was that her mind was wondering over a boy, for usually she was not the type to go out on a date. She missed Ash more and more with each passing day—more then she was likely to admit to anyone even herself.  
She sighed again and finally gave up on looking at the stars for she just couldn’t concentrate. Just as she was carefully packing up her telescope her dad called her from the front of the house. "Mary you have a visitor." She picked up her telescope and carried it with her as she headed towards the front of the house. As she came from around to the front of the house and got within seeing distance of the front porch she stopped dead. The guy talking to her dad looked just like . . . she shook her head. No it couldn't be she was seeing things. After all, all she could see was the back of his head. But she could swear; just by the tilt of the guy's head and the set of his shoulder’s it was Ash   
Mary shook her head again denying it could be Ash until the guy turned. Mary gasped she, was stunned speechless it was Ash. She had to force herself not to run and throw herself into his arms—not to embarrass herself in front of her father. Instead she walked forward slowly. "Ash," she said quietly when she reached him. She studied his face. He hadn't changed at, least, on the outside. He was still sinfully handsome. It was what was inside that mattered anyway.  
"Mary-Lynnette," said Ash his voice choked with emotion.   
Greg Carter went back into the house without a word leaving the two alone to talk. "Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private to talk," said Mary-Lynnette leading the way. "Ash," she said again, as she stopped away from the house. "What took you so long it's been over a year?" asked Mary-Lynnette sweetly.   
"One year, four months, ten days, five hours and fifteen minutes precisely," said Ash.  
"That long? What kept you?" asked Mary-Lynnette.  
"I've had some things to take care of."   
"Why did you come?" asked Mary-Lynnette and finally after a long comfortable silence.   
"To see you," said Ash. "And too ask you to come back to Las Vegas with me."   
"And where exactly would we be staying in Vegas?"  
"With a guy by the name of Thierry Descouedres," said Ash.  
"I've heard of him. He's an extremely powerful Night Lord." Mary-Lynnette was then silent for a long moment and Ash waited anxiously for her response. "You listen to me to Ash Redfern I might consider going if—" Mary paused.  
"If?" asked Ash anxiously.  
"You can say the words and you know the words I mean so don't tell me you don't," said Mary poking him in the stomach as she spoke. "If you can't maybe we were meant to be together after all . . ." Mary stopped in mid-sentence sure Ash got her meaning.  
Ash gulped nervously. I … I…lo…love…yo…you," he finally stuttered. The words came out sounding strangled. The tone behind the words was sincere even if he did have trouble getting them out. "I love you," he said again his voice more steady now that he was finally getting out how he felt. "I adore you and I missed you a lot. I don’t think I could live another day without you by my side."  
Mary studied him for a moment. "Alright I'll come," said Mary simply.   
Ash whooped in joy then hugged and kissed her. As soon as they touched sparks from the soulmate link flew.   
Mary melted against him and they stayed that way for a long time. When they finally broke apart Ash kept his arm around her shoulders. It was a good thing he did for Mary feared she would have fallen if he was not holding her up. The kiss had left her knees wobbly.   
Finally they walked to back to the house arm in arm.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

"You're going where?" Greg Carter exclaimed when he was told.   
"To Las Vegas," said Mary-Lynnette. "I'm done with school and it's not like there is anything to do around here. Besides, I need a vacation."  
"And just how are you going get there?" asked Claudine. "Your car, blew up remember?"  
"Ah actually Ash offered to give me a ride," said Mary-Lynnette as calmly as possible. “He’s going in that direction,” Greg Carter raised an eyebrow at that, but did not respond. "Besides I'm legally 18 now and I can just leave."  
“I thought you didn’t like Ash?” asked Claudine. “I seem to remember a certain incident that happened last year where you actually kicked him out of the house.”  
“Things change,” said Mary-Lynnette simply, not bothering to offer further explanation.  
Claudine looked from one to the other and simply nodded not bothering to pry for she thought she already knew the answer to that particular question. Mary-Lynnette was in love it was written all over both their faces and was as obvious as the sun rising in the morning.  
"I'm glad you decided to tell us I would have been worried sick if you had just upped and disappeared," said Greg Carter.  
"I would never do that to you dad," said Mary Lynnette and giving her dad a hug.   
"I know," said Greg Carter with a small smile. "Go then with my blessing."  
"Thank you daddy," said Mary-Lynnette giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"You're welcome," said Greg Carter. Why did he have a feeling he was never going to see her again?

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

The next morning they were on the road. Mary had packed a small suitcase and said goodbye to her brother Mark.   
"So you're staying with Thierry Descouedres?" asked Mary-Lynnette. "I've heard of him he has quite a reputation."  
"Whatever; you've heard most of it is probably true. But he is extremely nice and anybody who lives in his house is under his protection as well. And not many people dare mess with a Lord of the Night World, especially one as powerful as Thierry. He is after all the oldest vampire living now that Maya is dead."  
Mary-Lynnette did not respond to that statement of fact. They drove with very few stops in between but as they did they talked some then fell silent then talked some more. Most of the talk was of inconsequential things and the silences were comfortable like the silence between good friends. “I really appreciate you agreeing to come up to Las Vegas with me,” said Ash after a comfortable silence.  
“As I told dad I needed a vacation, besides I missed you a lot. More then is possible to express in mere words. I kept thinking about you no matter how much I tried not to. Every time I got my mind off you I would slide right back again in no more then a few minutes.”  
“Same for me,” said Ash, looking at her briefly then turning back to the road. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either. Finally I had to come back and ask if you would come to Las Vegas with me.”  
“How’d you meet this Thierry Descouedres anyway?” asked Mary-Lynnette curiously.  
“Well I joined Circle Daybreak which used to be just a witches circle, but is now for humans, werewolves, shapeshifters and anyone who wants to help the humans and Night World get along and also who wants to stop the darkness that is coming. Thierry is part of Circle Daybreak and when he heard about he soulmate principal reawakening he called all the soulmate couples together to discuss it.”  
“Why?” asked Mary-Lynnette; curiously.  
“Because he’s had a soulmate for the last few thousand years, she’s human, but she’s also an old soul which are—“  
“Humans who just keep coming back century after century—different body same; soul even the same memories.”  
“That’s right,” said Ash in surprise. “The only problem being Maya kept killing her life after life until she was finally killed in this one.”  
“I think I remember Rowan, Kestrel and Jade; mentioning something about their so many times great-grandmothers death.”  
Conversation stopped for a while and Mary-Lynnette leaned her head against Ash’s shoulder with a sigh of contentment closing her eyes until she was fast asleep.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Mary-Lynnette and Ash took turns driving and got to Vegas about eight o'clock that night. Ash drove up the long driveway and Mary-Lynnette stared at the huge house in front of her.   
The house was magnificent, palatial, even awe, inspiring. Ash parked and got out of the car Mary-Lynnette following. Mary-Lynnette slung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and approached the big door Ash at her side. The door opened before either could ring the bell.   
A man with white blond hair and dark eyes came out to greet them.  
Ash made the introductions. "Thierry meet my soulmate Mary-Lynnette Carter. Mary this is Thierry Descouedres."  
"It's nice to meet you Mary-Lynnette," said Thierry extending his hand.  
Mary-Lynnette shook it and said politely. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Descouedres. Thank you for letting me stay; in your beautiful home."  
"My pleasure and call me Thierry, everybody else does," said Thierry his eyes sparkling with some hidden laughter. "And how long will you be staying with us?"  
"Oh I don't know a week or two we'll just have to see," said Mary-Lynnette. She walked into the house without another word Ash following. Thierry stared after her his expression perplexed. 

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few minutes later Mary-Lynnette was up in her room unpacking when somebody knocked on the doorjamb and entered. Mary-Lynnette looked up from where she was hanging up some jeans. "I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Hannah Snow," said Hannah before Mary-Lynnette could say anything.   
"It's nice to meet you my name is Mary-Lynnette Carter."   
"I know," said Hannah with a smile. "You're Ash's soulmate."   
"News sure; does travel fast around here doesn't it?" asked Mary-Lynnette, sarcastically.  
“Not usually no it's just that we all knew Ash had a soulmate," said Hannah. "And then we all heard he was bringing her up to Vegas." Hannah shrugged. "Well you get the idea."   
"Yeah and just how many soulmate couples staying in this house?" asked Mary-Lynnette.  
"We'll let me see," said Hannah. "There's Thea and Eric. Thea is a witch and Eric is human. Quinn and Rashel. Quinn is a made; vampire and Rashel used to be a vampire hunter. James and Poppy. James is a Redfern on his mother's side and; Poppy is a made vampire. Then there is Delos and Maggie. Delos is a Redfern a direct descendant of Hunter Redfern who now I'm happy to say is deceased. Maggie is human. Let's see then there's Gillian and David. Gillian was a lost witch and David is human. Then of; course you and Ash. Well that's about it."  
"And whose soulmate are you?" asked Mary-Lynnette.   
"Thierry's of course," said Hannah.   
"Oh," said Mary Lynnette with a raised eyebrow at that statement of fact. 

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Later Hannah entered Thierry's office without knocking. She sat down and waited for him to notice her. Thierry looked up and smiled. He was always happy to see Hannah. She made him very happy; happier then he had been before when Maya was on a killing spree. Killing Hannah or the; reincarnations of Hannah life after life. "What did you think of Mary-Lynnette Carter?"   
"She seemed polite but distant why?" asked Thierry.   
Hannah smiled at that. Thierry didn't realize the affect he had people. "You probably scared her Thierry."  
"Me scare somebody?" asked Thierry sounding incredulous.   
"Yes you do have an effect on people especially those who; knows about your reputation and know who you are. She’ll get used to you, you'll see," said Hannah.   
"I hope so," said Thierry with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't want her to be scared of me."   
"That's one of the many things I love about you, you care about people," said Hannah leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips. Thierry suddenly moved and pulled Hannah into his lap without breaking the kiss. Hannah squealed with delight and continued kissing the man she loved. Thierry for his part was in sheer heaven. Hannah was his at last. That thought just kept repeating over and over inside his skull. Even after all this time it still amazed him that Hannah was his and she loved him as much as he loved her. Finally they broke apart and Hannah just sat there and laid her head against his shoulder. She sighed in bliss and Thierry gently kissed her forehead.  
"You know it scares me sometimes at how much I love you," said Hannah in a whisper. "For if I ever lost I fear I would go insane."  
"You'll never lose me and I'll never lose you," Thierry promised quietly, but there was an edge of steel to his voice.   
Hannah only nodded and leaned back into Thierry's embrace.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few days later; after her arrival Mary-Lynnette was sitting in the den all alone watching TV when some one entered and sat down beside her.  
"My name is Thea Harmon," said the girl beside her finally.  
"Mary-Lynnette Carter. It's nice to meet you."  
"I know who you are. You're Ash's soulmate," said Thea.  
"That's right," said Mary-Lynnette with a smile.  
"I hear you like to look at the stars," said Thea.  
"Yeah I do not that I can see much with all of Las Vegas lights shining bright," said Mary- Lynnette.  
"Maybe we can go to the beach sometime and look at the stars together?" suggested Thea.  
"I'd like that a lot," said Mary-Lynnette with another smile. “We’ll have to do that sometime soon.”  
“Whenever you want to go just let me no and I’ll come with you,” said Thea.  
“Okay,” Mary-Lynnette responded, turning back to her program.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

"Did you mean what you said a week ago?" Mary-Lynnette asked Ash as they lay in bed together.  
"What about me missing you and that I never stopped loving you?" asked Ash, seriously. When Mary-Lynnette nodded Ash continued, "Yes I meant what I said. It has been pure torture being without you and I was thrilled when you agreed to come down, but I didn't know how to tell you how I felt until you forced it out of me."  
"How would you like it if I come to live with you, full time?" asked Mary-Lynnette   
Ash's face lit up at her words and he practically trembled as he kissed her. "You mean it?" he asked.  
"Yes I wouldn’t joke about something like this. I just have to convince my dad it's a good idea, but considering I'm 18 now, legally I can leave and they can't do a thing because I am no longer a minor."  
"But you don't want to leave then wondering if you are okay and you would rather go with their blessing, then without," said Ash, hitting on her problem, exactly.   
"Exactly," said Mary-Lynnette sighing. "Besides I want to join Circle Daybreak." She knew it would be hard to leave her dad, Claudine and little brother behind, but she loved Ash to, more than she had ever thought she could love anybody. She loved his smile, his silky short ash-blond hair, his ever, changing eyes. What she didn't like was the way he acted at times. She flipped onto her stomach a worried frown on her brow. Ash stroked her hair and nuzzled her neck; Mary-Lynnette sighed again, but this time with pleasure and slowly flipped onto her side, to face Ash. She kissed him on the lips and a shiver of pleasure ran though him. He made love to her then and no more words were spoken mental or otherwise for fear of ruining the mood.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Later

Ash went to see Thierry and Hannah to tell them the good news and get Thierry’s permission for Mary-Lynnette to move into the house permanently. After all it was his house and he could say who could stay and who couldn’t. Ash knocked on the study door and it was slowly opened. Thierry gestured for the younger man to enter and be seated. Ash entered, slowly. "What can I do for you Ash?" inquired Thierry, although he already knew, for someone had told him before Ash had arrived.   
Ash sat down and put his hands in his lap. Hannah was seated across from Ash in a leather armchair. "Well," began Ash uncertainly, "Mary-Lynnette has decided she wants to move out here, to be with me and to join Circle Daybreak. That is with your permission of course."  
"Just one question Ash," said Hannah, quietly, before Thierry could respond. "Do you love her?" Thierry nodded agreeing with Hannah's question.   
Ash blushed slightly and he lifted his ever; changing eyes to look into Hannah's gray ones. "Yes, when I left her over a year ago, I tried to forget about her, because of Night World law, but found I couldn't stop thinking about her and it was then that I knew I couldn't live without her. I also felt I had much to atone for," Ash said, his voice no more then a whisper. His eyes had turned a stormy gray. It was hard for him to express how he felt. "I never thought I could love anyone, especially a human, but I guess she proved me wrong," Ash finished his voice still low pitched.  
Thierry nodded and a silent tear ran down Hannah's cheek, "She is of course welcome to stay," said Thierry.  
"Thank you," said Ash, rising slowly.  
"What is she going to tell her parents?" asked Hannah.  
"She wants her dad's and her stepmother's blessing and she also wants to say good-bye to her little brother Mark. I'm going with her, just for support," said Ash.  
"Good luck," said Thierry, shaking Ash's hand. After that Ash left to prepare for the trip. 

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few days later

Mary-Lynnette drove Ash's black Porsche down the road heading for Briar's Creek. Ash sat beside her the wind ruffling his short hair. They both had taken turns at the wheel and now they were almost there. A few minutes later they entered Briar's Creek and Mary-Lynnette drove to her house. Briar's Creek was a small town and it didn't take long to get where they were going. She stopped the car and she got out Ash following. Claudine was there to meet her and she hugged Mary-Lynnette tightly. She gestured Mary-Lynnette and Ash into the house and they both took a seat without being asked.   
"Claudine," Mary-Lynnette began, "I'm moving out, but I don't want to go unless it's with your blessing."  
Claudine looked surprised at first, but then her face sobered, "You're serious aren't you?" she asked.  
"Yes," said Mary-Lynnette waiting for her stepmother to explode. But she didn't she just sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity until finally her husband came into the living room where they were seated.  
Greg Carter sat down beside his wife and looked his daughter straight in the eyes. He had heard every word from the other room. He could see love in them for the man beside her and he felt happy for her, but sad for himself, for his little girl had grown up and was forging a life for herself.  
"You go, with my blessing," said her father.  
"Oh, thank you daddy," said Mary-Lynnette, as she got up and hugged him. He hugged her back and then gestured to Ash.  
"If I may have a word with you alone young man," said her father.  
Ash followed him into his study and Greg closed the door behind them. Greg sat down while Ash stood. "I want you to look after my little girl Ash. I love her dearly, but I know I cannot hold her here forever. The time has come for her to leave us."  
"I will Mr. Carter that I promise you," said Ash, sincerely, his eyes at the moment changing to a yellowish-gold. As Ash began to leave he turned back around and asked, "How did you know my name?"  
"Mary-Lynnette tends to mumble in her sleep and she mostly mumbles about a boy with ash-blond hair, a crooked smile and ever changing eyes."

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

All during that day Mary-Lynnette packed what she wanted to take with her. She packed her telescope, with all the lenses and all her astrology books. She packed her clothes and her necklaces by the time she was done she had four suitcases and a handbag.  
"Ready to go?" asked Ash, hours later. Mary-Lynnette nodded and Ash gallantly carried most of the bags for her to the car. "Boy what did you do pack the entire house?" Ash joked as he loaded the bags in to the car.   
"Oh you," said Mary-Lynnette punching his arm. When Ash rubbed his arm as if she had actually hurt him Mary-Lynnette stood outside a single tear rolling down her cheek as she gazed at the house she had lived in all her life.  
"What you do that for?" Ash asked, finally. Mary-Lynnette did not respond as her little brother Mark came over from next door and Mary-Lynnette hugged him. He hugged her back and held her for a long moment. He had heard that she was going to live with Ash and he was happy for her, but also sad.  
"I'll miss you, big sister and you better call once in awhile or I'll come up to Vegas and kick your butt," said Mark.  
Mary-Lynnette laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "You can try, but you’ve never been able to beat me and I promise to call or write," she said and with that she let him go and walked over to where Ash was waiting for her to finish her good-byes. They both jumped in his car, but this time Ash drove as Mary-Lynnette sat by him staring out the window, deep in thought.  
"Are you okay?" Ash asked in a concerned tone.  
"I'll be fine, I'm just going to miss my brother, my father and even Claudine," said Mary-Lynnette, sighing as she continued to stare out the window.  
Ash silently took one hand off the wheel and stroked her cheek with it. Mary-Lynnette sighed with pleasure his touch igniting little tiny sparks of electricity from her skin, which then ran through her. She loved him dearly, even if he did tick her off from time to time.  
"I love you, you know," said Ash suddenly as if sensing her thoughts.  
"I know, I love you too, which is the only reason I decided to come live with you in Vegas," said Mary-Lynnette. "Although how I can love an obnoxious, pain in the butt vampire is beyond me."  
Ash just grinned knowing she was only joking. "You have just made me one of the happiest vampire’s in the world," he told her softly  
This time Mary-Lynnette grinned and scooted closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and just relaxed. Ash stroked her hair with one hand and drove with the other Mary-Lynnette sighed with pleasure and cuddled closer.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

When they got back late that night to Thierry's Las Vegas mansion they were not expecting anyone to be waiting up for them. Boy; were they surprised when they found Thierry and Hannah both waiting up, even though everyone else had gone to bed. As they entered the house they were met and Ash shook Thierry's hand.  
"You didn't have to wait up for us, we weren't even sure if we were going make it back tonight," said Mary-Lynnette.  
"We wanted to," said Hannah. Over the last week she and Mary-Lynnette had become good friends. They both respected and liked each other.  
"Thank you Thierry for letting me live in your beautiful home," said Mary- Lynnette.  
"It was my pleasure," said Thierry, shaking her hand. Over the last week Mary-Lynnette had gotten used to living in a house full of vampires and witches and she had warmed up to Thierry. All though it was difficult considering he, was thousands of years old, but he was still a nice guy and she liked him.  
"So you are here to stay now?" asked Hannah.  
"Yes," said Mary-Lynnette, in a soft voice. "I will miss my brother and father, but it was about time I moved out anyway. It was time I was out on my own."  
Thierry and Hannah could both hear the sadness in her voice, but knew it would not last forever. Once she got settled she would be fine.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Over the next few days Mary-Lynnette and Ash got to know each other better. Mary-Lynnette found he had a lot of qualities she liked and a few she didn't. Like him doing bad jokes for example and also saying the most inappropriate things at times. She also got to know the other Daybreakers a bit better, but the one thing they all had in common was the fact that they all had soulmates, most of which were staying in Thierry's house. Mary-Lynnette liked all of them a lot, but she seemed to be closer to Hannah, Maggie and Thea then she was to the others, besides Ash.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

During that time Hannah observed Ash and Mary-Lynnette together, from afar. She noticed that Ash seemed happier; then she had ever seen him over the last year. He could be sadistic, moody, smug, angry, sad, hurt, but she had never seen him truly happy until now. Mary-Lynnette had done wonders for him. Nowadays he always had a smile on his face, he never seemed to brood anymore and he was even nicer because of it. When she mentioned it to Thierry he agreed with her. "Yes he does seemed to have changed doesn't he," said Thierry. "And I am truly happy for him, he was never happy as a child if I remember correctly. It is the greatest thing in the world when you find your soulmate," he said, looking at her with love and affection.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

After that things calmed down for awhile, and Ash and Mary-Lynnette did a lot of things together. They went to the park and just sat side by side on a bench watching the children play. And at night Mary-Lynnette would set up her telescope and gaze at the stars, not that she could see that much with all the lights of Las Vegas, shining bright. Sometimes Ash would join her, although he didn't need a telescope to gaze at the stars and when they went to bed they would make love. Ash was a changed man. Oh he still had his moments of being smug and making mean comments, but he was a whole lot nicer then he used to be. And Mary-Lynnette had to admit she liked the new Ash. Most of the soulmate couples that belonged to Circle Daybreak lived in Thierry's mansion under his protection and there was not much the Night World elders could do legally for he was the oldest and most powerful vampire in existence, especially now that Maya was dead.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few weeks after Mary-Lynnette moved into Thierry’s Las Vegas mansion her birthday came up. She didn’t mention it to anyone because; she didn’t want them to treat her special or make a big deal out of it. Ash who didn’t know her birthday was coming up and found out totally by accident when he was talking to his sisters Rowan, Kestrel and Jade. Why didn’t she tell me? He wondered. Mark when he was called to the phone answered that question for him.  
“She doesn’t like to be reminded of her birthday ever since her mom died,” explained Mark.  
“Oh,” said Ash in sudden comprehension. After he hung up Ash was thoughtful for a long moment and then went to talk to Hannah. “Hannah can I talk to you for a minute?” asked Ash as he knocked on Hannah’s bedroom door.  
“Sure Ash what can I do for you?” asked Hannah as Ash walked in the room.  
“Mary-Lynnette’s birthday is coming up in a few days and I’m not sure what to get her,” said Ash, kind of sheepishly.  
“So you wanted my advice?”  
“Well yes you’ve always have had great taste,” said Ash with one of his heart melting grins.  
“Why thank you Ash,” said Hannah. “But as to what to get her, what about a piece of jewelry, something like that girls always like.”   
Ash shook his head and frowned, “That doesn’t sound quite right for Mary- Lynnette. She’s more of a tomboy then anything else.”  
“Well what about a new telescope the one she has is all beat up,” said Hannah.  
“Yes it has gotten a lot of use and she’s had it for years,” said Ash. “In fact I think her father gave it to her.”  
“So it has a special meaning to her if her father gave it to her,” said Hannah, thoughtfully. “What about buying her a new astrology book and taking her some place remote where she can look at the stars without all the lights of Las Vegas shining bright?”  
“That’s a great idea,” said Ash. “I could take her to the beach and we could have a picnic. Thank you Hannah.”  
“You’re welcome Ash,” said Hannah with a smile. Ash got up to leave, but before he did he kissed Hannah’s cheek in a friendly gesture of thanks for her help. 

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~ 

A few days later Ash drove Mary-Lynnette out to the beach not telling her where they were going. "So where are we going Ash?" asked Mary-Lynnette.  
"You'll just have to wait and see," said Ash looking over in her direction with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "It's a surprise."   
"Are you sure I can convince you to tell me?" asked Mary-Lynnette.   
"Afraid not," said Ash. "Besides we're almost there."   
The rest of the ride was made in silence. Ash pulled up at beach and Mary-Lynnette looked around. "The beach if you wanted to go for a walk we could have done that in Thierry's gardens," said Mary-Lynnette perplexed.   
"Ah, but tonight is special," said Ash taking her by the arm. He led her out to the sand and they started to walk along it arm in arm. Finally they sat on the beach and gazed at the stars. "Tonight you are officially 19," said Ash.   
Mary looked surprised for a moment. "How'd you find out about my birthday?"  
"Actually I found out by accident. I called my sisters and they mentioned it," said Ash.  
"I'd kill them it their big brother wasn't my soulmate," said Mary seriously. Then Ash saw the laughter spark in her eyes and he knew she was just joking. "I don't like to celebrate my birthday ever since my mom died."  
"I know Mark told me," said Ash. "But I still wanted to do something special for your birthday after all you're only 19 once." They fell silent and Ash fingered his pants pocket nervously. He hadn't told Hannah but he had thought about proposing. Maybe I should wait another year, Ash thought. No it's now or never while I have the courage to ask her. She can only say no after all.   
"Ah Mary there's something I've been meaning to ask you," said Ash. Mary looked at him and could see he was incredibly nervous. Ash nervous? Ash is never nervous it must be something really serious to make him nervous.  
It's now or never, he repeated to himself. "Mary-Lynnette Carter will you marry me?" asked Ash taking the ring out of his pocket.  
Mary studied him for a moment and could see love, nervousness, and anxiety all rolled into one in his eyes. "You know I will Ash," said Mary Lynnette quietly. Ash whooped and kissed her. "But I want to wait until after the millennium to get married."   
"That's okay just so long as I know you are mine I can wait," said Ash slipping a small diamond ring onto her finger.   
"From the day we met I have been yours and only yours," said Mary-Lynnette kissing him.  
Ash didn't respond to that statement of fact. "A darkness is coming," was all he said his, eyes changing from a happy blue to a, worried black. "And when that day comes I want you as far away from the center of the battle as possible."  
"Now you listen to me Ash Redfern," said Mary-Lynnette poking a finger at his stomach. "I'm staying and that's final."   
"But Mary . . ." Ash protested.   
"Don't you Mary me Ash Redfern if it is our last day together I want to be with you not two hundred miles apart. I'm staying," Mary Lynnette said again; crossing her arms over her chest, by the fire had gone out of her eyes, "Besides nowhere will be safe if we lose."   
Ash sighed. "I'm not going to try to talk you out of it when you're in this kind of mood."  
"Mood I'll give you a mood," said Mary backing him up until he was up against the car. Ash held his hands up as if to defend himself, when Mary leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. Ash's hands dropped to his sides as he enjoyed the kiss. After that they sat back down on the sand and enjoyed the picnic Ash had packed and gazed at the stars Ash's arm around her shoulder.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Mary-Lynnette woke up late the next morning to find Ash up and watching her. "Well good morning sleepyhead," said Ash looking at her with a half smile on his lips.  
"Morning," said Mary yawning behind her hand. She got up and then began to get dressed. "So do you think we should mention we're engaged?"   
"No I think we should let them figure it out for themselves. After all none of them are stupid," said Ash. "Well except maybe Eric," he said jokingly.  
"All right we won't mention it then," said Mary gazing at her ring.   
"You know if somebody had told me a couple of years ago that I would fall in love with a human I would have laughed myself silly then knocked his block off," said Ash looking at Mary with love written all over his face.   
Mary didn't respond just came over and kissed him.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few hours later Thea entered the den where Ash and Mary-Lynnette were sitting watching TV and holding hands. "So how was your birthday?" asked Thea.  
"It was fine," Mary said with a smile.  
Something was different about them if she could just put her finger on what. It was as though they were hiding something, but what and why? Finally instinct told her to look down. When she did she gasped at the diamond ring she saw on Mary's finger.   
"Nice ring," Thea commented   
"Ash proposed and I accepted," Mary finally admitted with a smile.   
"That's wonderful news. So when are you two going to tie the knot?"   
"Not until after the millennium," said Ash speaking up for the first time.   
"After all if we don't win the battle the question will be mute anyway and if we do then we can wait," said Mary-Lynnette.   
"That decision is a sound one," said Thea. "I mean what we know of the coming battle is in bits and pieces and if we don't get all four wild powers it won't matter anyway."  
Mary nodded and turned back to her program. Finally she got up and left Ash and Mary alone. 

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few days later Mary was called into Thierry's office. She knocked and entered. She looked around nervously as Thierry watched her.   
"Now Mary-Lynnette enjoying your stay with us?" asked Thierry.  
Mary didn't answer for a moment. "I'm enjoying myself just fine. I enjoy being with Ash," she finally admitted quietly looking down at her hands.  
"Now Mary-Lynnette there is a rumor that Ash proposed."  
"That rumor is true at least to a certain point. Ash did propose and I accepted, but we decided not to get married until after the millennium. If we win we can wait and if we lose . . ." Mary let the rest of the sentence trail off. Thierry got her meaning if they lost the question would be mute.  
"But why not tell anyone?" asked Thierry studying her.   
"Because everyone has enough to worry about with the millennium less then a year and a half away, we didn't want anyone else to get distracted away from the coming battle," Mary explained.   
"You'll be here for the battle?" asked Thierry studying her for a moment.  
"Yes," said Mary Lynnette finally looking into Thierry's eyes. "I told Ash in no uncertain terms I was staying." Her eyes and her expression said it all. You said you can send me away, but I'll still be here to fight by my soulmate’s side when the time comes.   
"Why?" asked Thierry curiously wanting to know her reasons.   
"Because if we lose I want to be with my soulmate and because I've made a lot of friends here and if they stay so do I. And if I die, I'll die knowing I did my part and also so that I made a difference albeit a small one," said Mary-Lynnette. Thierry studied her for another moment and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. He saw determination, stubbornness but it was tempered with kindness and laughter.   
"So how exactly did you two meet? I never heard the story," said Thierry.  
"Well it all started when Rowan, Kestrel and Jade came to Briars Creek to visit their grandmother. Only thing was that their grandmother had been murdered before they had ever arrived. Ash had been ordered by Quinn to bring them back to the enclave because if he came and found three renegade vampires, a renegade werewolf and two humans who knew about the Night World he might have wiped the whole town out. I'd known that werewolf all my life we went to school together. His name was Jeremy Lovett. Of course I didn't know what he was . . .” Mary-Lynnette continued to speak for a long time finally she fell silent and the silence seemed to stretch into eternity.  
"You actually wanted to become a vampire?" asked Thierry amazed.   
"Well, I had always loved the night. I could spend hours gazing at the stars through my telescope, but after I had to kill Jeremy with a silver knife I decided becoming a vampire was a bad idea. Surprisingly enough Ash understood. After that Ash left for he felt he had much to atone for and I had to finish high school. I told him to take a good long look at the Night World to make sure he wanted too leave it and to also make sure he wanted to be attached to a human," Mary fell silent.   
"And when he asked you to come up here with him you came," said Thierry.  
"Yes," Mary said quietly. "I missed Ash a lot more then I thought I possibly could and I hadn't seen him in over a year."   
"Ash is a lot happier since you came to live with us. He never said anything, but you can see it in his eyes," said Thierry.  
Mary nodded and Thierry smiled a small secret smile. There was more to Mary-Lynnette Carter then met the eye that was for certain. 

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

December 24th 1998

It was Christmas Eve and several months Mary-Lynnette had come to live with Ash in Thierry’s Las Vegas mansion. Thierry of course was throwing his usual Christmas Eve bash. Everybody who was anybody was there. Rashel and Quinn were there as well as Delos and Maggie. Thea and Eric were there are well. In fact most of Circle Daybreak was there. Some of them had traveled from far away just to come to Thierry's party. The party was in full swing by the time Mary-Lynnette and Ash got off the dance floor. They had danced through almost every song together. Mary and Ash stood off to the side Ash's arm around her shoulder. Mary was wearing a long dress made out of blue silk. That accented her slender form and Ash was wearing a tuxedo his eyes a happy blue. "Having fun Mary?" Ash inquired.   
"Yes I am, although I'm glad we got off the dance floor I was getting kind of tired," said Mary-Lynnette. Before Ash could respond he saw someone coming in his and Mary's direction and he mentally groaned. Mary felt Ash tense up. "Who's that coming towards us?" asked Mary softly.  
"Someone I used to know before I changed," said Ash his voice and expression turning deadly as the guy approached. "I don't really want to see him now, but it looks as though he is coming our way."  
"Ash," said the guy before Mary could respond.  
"Dirk," said Ash, his voice about as pleasant as grated glass. Mary silently studied the guy before her. He had black hair, kind of long with cruel green eyes. His expression looked about as pleasant as a cobra's just before it is getting ready to strike. Mary did not like what she saw—she did not like it at all.  
"Ash I've heard some very nasty rumors about you," said Dirk.  
"Oh? Like what?" asked Ash his expression totally bored.  
"Like that you want nothing more to do with the Night World," said Dirk trying to get a reaction out of Ash. Fortunately he was disappointed. Ash's expression of bored indifference did not change. "The rumors also speculate that you found your soulmate and it is she that changed you to such an extent and also that your soulmate is human."  
"And you believe rumors Dirk?" Ash inquired with a raised eyebrow his expression unchanging.  
"Well actually I didn't until I saw you talking to this vermin here," said Dirk nastily, looking Mary-Lynnette up and down as though she were no more then a mere slab of meat.  
Mary felt Ash tense; up even more and she could feel him getting angrier by the second. "You will not refer to my soulmate in that manner Dirk," said Ash in a low and dangerous voice. "In fact just stay away from her."  
Dirk grinned nastily, "Or what?"  
"Or you will have most of this house after your hide including Quinn. I'm sure you've heard of him," said Ash. "And Rashel as well and I'll tell you now I wouldn't want to be on Rashel's bad side. You see she used to be a vampire hunter. She was known as the cat," said Ash with an absolutely maniac grin.  
Dirk gulped and did not respond for a moment. He had heard of Rashel the cat. That title was only given to the best vampire hunter. Dirk turned and walked away without another word and Ash watched him go. "Was that really wise to talk to him like that? He might just come back to haunt you," said Mary-Lynnette in concern.  
"I wouldn't worry sweetheart Dirk is a coward," said Ash.  
"What about his friends they can't all be cowards," said Mary.  
"Dirk doesn't have that many friends because he is such a coward, but you're right the friends he does have could come after me," said Ash in concern. "I guess we'll just have to watch our backs."

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Awhile, later Mary-Lynnette was out walking in the garden looking at the stars. The stars were so beautiful, Mary thought, gazing up at the stars in wonder. She walked along the garden path staying within sight of the house when she suddenly heard a noise in the bushes. The hairs on the back of her neck begin to prickle a sure sign of danger.   
Mary turned and headed back to the mansion walking as fast as she dared. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a rag was placed over her nose and mouth. She started to struggle but the chloroform for that's what it was started take effect fast. Mary tried to throw off the effects of the drug, but it was no use it was too strong. Finally just before she lost consciousness Mary called mentally to Ash. Ash! Help! I'm in trouble.  
For a long moment there was no response. Where are you? Ash asked his mental voice full of worry and panic.   
The garden, Mary thought back before she lost consciousness and could give him more specific directions Mary drifted in and out of consciousness not really asleep, but not more then vaguely aware either. "Come on let's put her in the van," said a voice. The voice was vaguely familiar. Several someone's picked; her up and carried her none too gently towards a waiting vehicle.   
Suddenly she heard a sound and Ash's familiar voice spoke. "Let her go Dirk," Ash ordered in a voice of steel.   
"You come one step closer Ash and she's dead," said Dirk.   
"You know this piece of trash Ash?" asked another familiar voice. Quinn, Mary-Lynnette's foggy mind supplied. Of course Ash wasn't stupid enough to, come out here alone at least she had hoped not.   
"Yeah we used to be friends before I changed," said Ash. "Now he's just a jerk."  
"Yeah well I might be just a jerk but I have your little soulmate and if you don't let me go she dies." Suddenly Rashel knocked one of the assailants off his feet and staked him. Then she staked several more before Dirk could even blink. Mary-Lynnette fell to the ground none too gently. Rashel of course. Rashel wouldn't let Quinn come out here all by himself. All of Dirk's accomplices had run off but Dirk stayed. Unfortunately for Dirk he; was surrounded by two furious vampires and a very mad human.   
"Don't kill him Rashel," came; Ash's voice. "Thierry; will want a word with him." Mary felt, herself being picked up gingerly and carried. Then she knew no more. 

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Hours later Mary struggled to wake up. Her eyes felt; as though they had lead weights resting on them and her mouth felt as dry as a bone and stuffed with cotton as well. She finally managed to open her eyes. The room was dark and Mary couldn't see much. "You're awake," came; Ash's voice. The concern in his voice was obvious.   
Mary just groaned and did not respond with words. "What happened?" Mary finally asked. Her voice sounded hoarse and muffled to her own ears.   
"You don't remember?" asked Ash in surprise and concern. "You were drugged out in the garden. You just managed to call for help before you lost consciousness."   
"Oh, now I remember," said Mary-Lynnette her voice coming out sounding hoarse and barely above a whisper to her own ears. "I just wanted go outside to get away from the party and look at the stars. I thought I'd be perfectly safe if I; didn't go far—apparently not."  
"You see that's the point you should have been safe. Thierry has magical wards all over his property," said Ash. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Ash suggested when he saw how tired she was. Mary only sighed and nodded. She was asleep almost instantly.   
"Mary?" asked Ash softly. When Mary didn't respond he laid back and closed his eyes. He too was soon asleep.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

The next morning Mary awoke late. When she opened her eyes it was to see sunlight streaming in the window and Hannah sitting by her bed. Mary moaned, "Why do I feel like I have jackhammer on the inside of my skull pounding away?"  
"Because chloroform does that to you," said Hannah, with a look of sympathy. "It'll go away in a day or so."   
"Just kill me now," Mary moaned, grimacing at the terrific pain in her skull.   
Hannah smiled. "If you are well enough to complain then you are well enough to eat something. Then after you eat Thierry would like a word with you."  
"I'll go see Thierry first then I'll eat," said Mary-Lynnette seriously wondering if Thierry was about to tell her to pack her backs and leave, for she was too much trouble to keep around.   
"Uh, Mary Thierry isn't mad at you. In fact he's very concerned. After all you were under his protection," said Hannah seeing Mary-Lynnette's expression.   
"I still want to see Thierry first," said Mary glad to know Thierry wasn't mad at her. Maybe she wouldn’t be asked to leave after all. Hannah sighed and helped her out of bed. Both headed downstairs and Hannah entered the smaller den without knocking. Thierry was pacing, but as soon as he saw Mary-Lynnette he sat on the arm of a chair. "Have a seat," said Thierry gently. Mary-Lynnette complied and waited for him to start asking her questions.  
"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Thierry the concern was obvious on his face and in his voice.   
"I feel as though my head is splitting in two, but otherwise I'm fine," said Mary.   
"Now Mary-Lynnette and tell me what happened or as much of it as you can remember."  
"Well," Mary began uncertainly. "I was taking a walk in the garden. I wanted to get away from the noise of the party, and get out and look at the stars. I figured I'd be safe and if I didn't go far. Suddenly I heard a noise in the bushes. I turned and started a walk back towards the house when I was jumped from behind. They placed a rag over my nose and mouth. I struggled and tried get away, but the chloroform was taking effect fast. Finally I called to Ash and just managed to tell him my location before I lost consciousness."  
"You should have been safe," said Thierry, running a hand through his right blond hair. "I have magical wards all over my property. No one should be able to get past them without alerting someone. And yet Thea and the other witches felt nothing and that is what worries me the most." Hannah could feel that Thierry was trying to hold onto his anger for Mary-Lynnette's sake. The poor girl had been through enough. Hannah sent him as many soothing thoughts as she could. Thierry sent her a grateful look.  
"What about that guy that Ash and Quinn captured?"  
"How'd you know we had captured one of them?" asked Thierry in surprise.  
"I was kind of semi-conscious at the time and I remember Ash vaguely telling Rashel not to kill him, because you would want a word with him."  
"As for him he's staying in a holding cell until he answers some questions," said Thierry. "After that we'll see."  
Mary rubbed the bridge of her nose and mentally groaned. This headache was getting so bad that she could barely think.   
"Why don't you let Thea give you something for that? I don't think Advil will work in this case," said Hannah gently.  
Mary only nodded, but did not respond otherwise. A few minutes later Thea appeared with a steaming concoction. "Here drink this," she said.  
"What is it?" asked Mary not sure she should be taking anything if she didn't know what was in it.  
"Just some herbs and stuff it's perfectly safe," said Thea. Mary took the steaming glass and drank it all down in one gulp then made a face at the taste. But her headache almost immediately lessened to where she could actually think again.  
"That's much better. I can actually think again. Thank you Thea," said Mary-Lynnette.  
"You're welcome," said Thea with a smile.  
After Mary had left Thierry got up and continued to pace. "I know you're upset Thierry so am I, but wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to do you or anyone else any good."  
"But she was under my protection. It's bad enough that they broke into my grounds, but then they attacked someone that was under my protection . . ."  
"They might have come for the party," Hannah suggested. "I mean there were a lot of people here that night." Thierry finally sat down on the love seat and pulled Hannah into his lap. He kissed her on the lips and the kiss lasted for a long time.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few days later Thierry, Hannah, Rashel, Quinn and Ash were heading to see Dirk who was still in a holding cell when Mary-Lynnette caught up with them. "I want to go with you," she said. Before anyone could say anything she continued. "I have to go or I will be forever afraid of going outside. I can't live like that. I have got to face my fear."  
Finally Thierry nodded and Ash sighed. He didn't really want her coming with them but it was Thierry's decision not his. They entered Dirk's holding cell and Thierry strode forward Rashel at his side. "Are you ready to talk Mr. Malkin?" asked Thierry angrily, arms folded across his chest.  
"I don't think so," said Dirk. A couple of days in a holding cell had done little more then make his shirt and hair look rumpled and give him a tired appearance.  
"Well you better start talking," said Thierry. "Not only did you attack someone on my property who was also under my protection you were going to kidnap her and do who knows what to her."  
"I have my rights," said Dirk stubbornly.  
"Very well," said Thierry his expression unreadable. "Rashel he's all yours." Thierry turned away as if to say you mean nothing to me.  
"With pleasure," said Rashel strolling forward from where she had been standing behind Thierry. She tossed a knife hand to hand and when she got within 3 feet of the table she threw it. The knife landed point first right between Dirk's outstretched fingers. Dirk flinched but showed no other outward reaction. "Next time I won't miss," said Rashel calmly. "I'll start cutting you apart a piece at a time. I can keep you in pain for days before I finally kill you."  
"What can you possibly do? You're only vermin after all and vermin have no guts," said Dirk.  
"Do you, have any idea who you're dealing with?" asked Quinn from where he was standing.  
"What does it matter she's only human," said Dirk practically spitting the last word.  
"Do you know what the best vampire hunter in the world is called?" asked Quinn calmly.  
"The cat—why?--Besides the cat is dead," said Dirk nonchalantly, bluffing for all he was worth for Ash had mentioned Rashel the Cat last night. He knew that if Ash had been telling the truth that the cat was still alive and this could very well be her. He had after all heard that the cat had green eyes and hers were greener then he had ever seen before.  
"No the cat is just retired," said Rashel. “I only hunt bad vampires now.” Her expression said, And-on-my-to-do-list-you-are-one-of-the-worst-so-talk-or-else. “Look at what you did to a poor innocent girl? You thought you could get away with kidnapping and might have succeeded if Mary-Lynnette hadn’t managed to call Ash for help. And on my list that makes you one of the worst kinds of vampires there is.” Rashel didn’t continue but her expression said it all. It said either-answer-or-die-because-I-won’t-have-a-qualm-about-killing-you-after-what-you-did-guaranteed.  
"She could kill you with a single thrust of a knife. So either; answer our questions or she will," added Quinn.  
"You better listen to him," Rashel warned him, her voice soft but deadly. "I have more reason to hate vampires then most for a vampire killed my family. My little brother is stuck as a four year old forever thanks to your kind."  
Dirk gulped and studied them. Thierry was calmly standing beside a girl with wheat colored hair, but his muscles were tensed and his dark eyes were bottomless pools of anger. The girl beside him had gray eyes and was tall and slender. She was biting her lower lip but she looked furious just the same. Maybe it was in the tilt of head or the way she stared at him. She; stood tall and proud her arm around Thierry's shoulders. Quinn who was standing on the other side of Thierry was short and stocky and at the moment he looked bored but Dirk could tell he was spoiling for a fight. The girl Mary-Lynnette that he had tried to kidnap had her hands clenched at her sides and was biting her lower lip, but looked furious nonetheless. When she felt him staring at her she turned and stared at him showing she wasn't afraid. Last but not least he turned to his ex-best friend Ash. Ash was standing arms crossed and looking damned furious. Dirk could tell Ash wanted to strangle him or even worse kill him. He was holding himself in check however probably for the girl beside him the same girl he had tried to kidnap, but it was a strain for Dirk could see the way his muscles clenched.  
"All right I'll talk," said Dirk simply.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

What they had found out from Dirk was that he claimed her wasn’t working for anyone, but himself. He had wanted to kidnap Mary-Lynnette and eventually kill; her to get Ash to go back to his old ways before he had changed. What he didn’t know was that Mary-Lynnette dying such as violent death would have more then likely driven Ash temporally insane and he would have killed Dirk and every one of his cronies in a bloody massacre he would feel very guilty about afterwards, but by then it would have been too late.  
The days passed by like the wind and soon it was only a little more then a year or so until the turn of the millennium. One day just a few days before the end of the end of the year the doorbell rang.  
“Yes Ms. may I help you?” asked Nilsson opening the door.  
“I’m looking for Hannah Snow.”  
“And you are Ms.—?”  
“An old friend. The name’s Chess,” she added when he looked doubtful.  
Nilsson nodded for he had heard the name mentioned. Hannah always sounded wistful when she mentioned her best friend from back in Medicine Rock Montana.  
“Why don’t you come inside and I’ll go get her? My name’s Nilsson Ms. Chess.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Nilsson, but do me a favor and don’t tell her who’s here to see her. I want to surprise her.  
Translation: In other words she didn’t know you were coming and you want a chance to talk to her before she starts yelling at you, Nilsson thought keeping his expression neutral. “I’ll be right back Ms.,” was all he wisely said.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few minutes later Hannah entered the living room a confused expression on her face. Nilsson had been vague at best, which was very unlike him. He had told her she had a visitor and when she had asked who he had very neatly sidestepped the question. The person was turned away from her sitting on a couch turned away from the door and all Hannah could see was long dark hair. Suddenly the woman turned her way ad Hannah gasped in surprise. “Chess what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you still be in college?”  
“I came here to help you with the fight that is coming,” said Chess calmly.  
“Chess you have a college education to think about and I wouldn’t want you anywhere near the battle. It’s too dangerous—” Hannah protested.  
Chess held up a hand that stopped Hannah in mid sentence and said, “Hannah I’m staying. One: you owe me. Two: my education won’t matter if the wrong side wins and three: What kind of friend would I be if I left you in the lurch just before one of the biggest battles in history? Besides I have the strangest feeling that I’m supposed to be here.”  
“But Chess it will be dangerous I couldn’t bear to thing of you being hurt or killed.”  
“And what about you?” asked Chess. “Someone has to watch your back to you know.”  
“I have Thierry and the other Daybreakers to watch my back. I would prefer you not be here for the battle—“  
“Hannah quit protesting I’m staying and that’s final. I’ll rent a hotel room and get a job if I have to, but I will be here doing the battle. I have the strongest feeling that if I’m not it won’t turn out like either of expects it to.”  
Finally Hannah sighed and gave in. “It’s not me you have to convince to let you stay,” said Hannah. “It’s Thierry you have to convince.”  
Chess nodded trying not to look apprehensive at the thought of confronting Thierry.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Hannah led the way to Thierry’s office and entered without knocking. Thierry was looking down pretending to be doing paperwork so he didn’t scare poor Chess out of her wits. Hannah had informed him of Chess’s arrival through their link and of her intentions. He had asked her to bring Chess to his office as soon as they finished their conversation.  
Thierry gestured silently for both of them to have a seat and didn’t say anything for a long minute. Thierry didn’t seem surprised to see her, Chess noted. Hannah had probably already told him about her presence and her intentions through that weird mental link they shared. Maybe that was why Thierry didn’t seem as half angry as he had any right to be, because maybe Hannah was calming him down as much as possible. She had expected for him to be furious with her.  
Thierry finally looked directly at her and his expression was unreadable. “Chess you really shouldn’t have come without calling first. What if no one had been here?” was all he said and he sounded extremely calm when he spoke not the slightest hint that he was mad at all.  
“I didn’t want to call,” said Chess, slowly. “Because I knew what Hannah would; say.”  
“You’re right I would have told you to stay put—that it was to dangerous,” said Hannah.  
“Why do you think I showed up so unexpectedly?” asked Chess, serious. “You couldn’t tell me not to come if I was already here.”  
“Chess you have done many irresponsible and even slightly dangerous things in your life, but to come all the way to Las Vegas without telling anybody where you were going is probably one of the dumbest.”   
Chess looked hurt at Hannah last sentence. “You did if I may remind you,” said Chess.  
“And I was nearly killed to,” said Hannah. “If it hadn’t been for the ring Thierry had given me I probably would be. Luckily he noticed the ring before he did any damage. And how many times have I told you that Las Vegas is a very dangerous town—especially for a young ‘human’ woman alone?” Hannah emphasized the word human. “You could have been mugged, stabbed, shot or even killed by a Night Worlder. Las Vegas is full of them this is where a lot of them have made their homes.”   
“And not all of them—not even most of them are as benevolent as me,” Thierry added. “You were very lucky to get here unmolested.”  
“I guess maybe it was kind of stupid,” Chess admitted. “But I’ve been having the strangest dreams lately and the strongest feelings that if I am not here the battle may not turn out like you expect. I’m not just saying this so you’ll let me stay. Let’s just say if you had had one of those dreams you would agree with me instantly. Besides I want to join Circle Daybreak.”  
“And the dreams are about?” asked Thierry ignoring the other statement for the moment, but he sensed that Hannah was very surprised at this so apparently Chess hadn’t mentioned it to her earlier.  
“When I sleep the dreams seem extraordinarily real. So vivid, you would swear you were there. But then I wake up covered in sweat and barely able to speak having screamed myself nearly hoarse. Then they start to fade almost before you can get fully awake and all you can remember are vague impressions at best. But I’ll tell you what I remember,” said Chess and began to speak.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

By the time Chess had finished, both Thierry and Hannah looked thoughtful and no longer quite as angry as they had been before.  
What do you think? Thierry asked Hannah silently.  
I think she is telling the truth—Chess wouldn’t lie over something this important. If she says she’s been having dreams then she has. It’s that simple. And if she says she can’t remember more then a few vague impressions then it is so. If it was really important and she did remember she would tell us.  
Thierry seemed to nod mentally then looked back at Chess and asked, “What about college?”  
“I left,” Chess admitted with a shrug. “Once I started having these dreams they distracted me to the point that my grades began to drop. And I knew anyway was that I had to be here for the battle or all was lost. I don’t know why I must be here all I know is that every time I even think of not being here the panic is so strong that it practically knocks me unconscious. I don’t know what it is I stopped trying to analyze the feeling months ago.”  
Thierry seemed to consider for a few moments. If he let her stay and she was killed he would never forgive himself and yet if she left and they lost because she was supposed to be here and wasn’t—Thierry mentally shuddered. It could be disastrous. He mentally consulted with Hannah for a moment and Hannah didn’t like it one bit, but could see they really had no choice. Hannah knew his thoughts and his decision a split second before he told Chess.  
“You can stay,” Thierry said. “I can’t really afford to send you away if you are supposed to be here for the battle for all we know the Goddess could be guiding you to make sure you are here and then again it could be pure coincidence.”  
Chess didn’t cheer, or even smile although her mouth twitched slightly which was the only outward reaction she showed to Thierry’s announcement. “Hannah will show you to a guestroom,” Thierry added. He looked at Hannah when Chess had turned away and his look seemed to say come and see me once Chess is settled in.  
Hannah gave an imperceptible nod and led her friend out of Thierry’s office. Once they were gone Thierry sighed and tried to get back to work and not worry about what was still a year away.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

They entered on of the guestrooms and Chess looked around in wonder, “Wow if this is how you treat all your guests I’m surprised they ever want to leave.”  
“You shouldn’t have come; Chess,” said Hannah quietly, seriously ignoring Chess’s comment. “But I’m glad you’re here.” the two friends hugged. “I’ve missed you and all the fun we used to have together.”   
“We can still have fun,” said Chess brightening. “We can go shopping and talk just like old times.”  
“Not just like old times,” Hannah pointed out, quietly. “We aren’t children anymore, we aren’t really even teenagers. We’re young adults with responsibilities.”  
“But if you don’t take time out once in awhile and have some fun and relax you become to serious and you start to make mistakes—mistakes that could cost people their lives.”  
“This is true,” Hannah agreed. “I haven’t had time to get out and shop or really do anything; fun in a while.”  
“So why don’t we go?”  
“We will,” Hannah promised. “But first let’s get you settled in and you need to meet the rest of the residents of this house. You’ll probably like all of them—even if a couple of them are kind of hard to get to know.”  
“Are they like Thierry?” asked Chess.  
“Some of them are. Others are witches or werewolves even a couple of shapeshifters when they’re here that is. And almost all of them have a human soulmate.”  
Chess nodded and for the second time that day started to feel extremely nervous.  
“Don’t be nervous,” Hannah told Chess. “They don’t bite—much.”  
“I hope you’re joking,” Chess muttered under her breath as she followed Hannah back downstairs.  
“Of course I am; lighten up,” Hannah told her friend with a smile. “Not a single one will hurt you. They might scare you to death accidentally, but not deliberately.”  
“Great,” Chess muttered, “Just; great.” Chess wondered to herself as she followed Hannah just what had she gotten herself into.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Hannah entered Thierry’s office a little later without knocking. Thierry looked up immediately after she had entered the room.  
“You wanted to see me Thierry?” asked Hannah.  
“Yes I did,” Thierry agreed. “I wanted to get your opinion on what you think of Chess arriving now.”  
Hannah considered for a minute. “It is strange I’ll admit. The last letter she sent me said she was doing well in college, but that was at least three or four months ago. I didn’t notice that I hadn’t gotten another one recently. Now we know why.”  
“She probably didn’t want to give away the fact that her grades were dropping because of the nightmares.” said Thierry, dryly. “Or that she was going to come all the way out here on her own.”  
“Probably, but as much as I hate to admit it—in retrospect she probably did the right thing—although she could have called us first and explained the situation over the phone.”  
“Maybe she thought we wouldn’t believe her?” Thierry suggested.  
“It’s possible, it’s also possible that she wasn’t really thinking just reacting.”  
“Well let’s hope it all turns out all right in the end,” said Thierry with a sigh and a shake of his head. “I’m not happy about the way she just showed up like this, but I suppose she had a good reason for doing it the way she did.”  
“Neither am I,” said Hannah and sat on Thierry’s lap giving him a kiss that ended the conversation for the moment and lasted for a long, long time.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

June 14, 1999

The doorbell rang and Nilsson answered it. “Can I help you sir?”  
“I’m looking for Thierry Descouedres,” said the man.  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
“No, but I think he will want to see me.”  
“And what makes you say that?” asked Nilsson. “Mr. Descouedres is a very busy man and doesn’t have time for people without an appointment.”   
Nilsson started to close the door, but the man said, “Even a wild power?”  
Nilsson stared at him for a minute and saw he was dead serious. “I’ll get him, why don’t you come in and sit down.” Nilsson opened the door further and Gordan entered Nilsson closing the door behind him.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A very few minutes later Thierry entered the living room, where Gordan was sitting. Thierry observed him for a few seconds silently. Could this really be the fourth and last wild power? When Nilsson had told him he had been shocked, for they had been looking for the last wild power for almost a year. And if so why had he come to him and not gone over to the other side? He would withhold his judgment until he was sure.  
“You wanted to see me Mr.—?” asked Thierry coming all the way into the room.  
The man turned and said, “Gordan Drevos at your service Mr. Descouedres. And yes I wanted to see you. I understood you were looking for the fourth wild power?”  
“We are,” Thierry admitted. “Can you prove you’re the fourth?”  
“Sure I can all I have to do is make a small slit on my wrist and release it, but I wouldn’t want to do it in here, it would destroy everything in the room.”  
Thierry escorted him to the woods that were on his property, being joined by Hannah, Ash, Rashel, Quinn and Delos as they walked towards the front door.  
They reached the wood and Rashel handed him a knife without comment. The knife was half wood half iron. One side for killing vampires the other for witches. Gordan took it without comment and cut his wrist so that a tiny trickle of blood ran down his arm. Then he concentrated and a blue flash shot out towards the dead log in front of him which disappeared as if incinerated. Nothing; was left not even a piece of wood or a little bit of sawdust to show that it had existed at all. The only way you could tell that the log had ever been there at all was the indent in the soft earth that it had left behind.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

“So why did you decide to help us Mr. Drevos?” asked Thierry with Hannah beside him. They were back in the living room right after Gordan’s little demonstration. “You could have stayed hidden and let the world come to an end.”  
“I couldn’t do that,” said Gordan shaking his head. “You see my parents were killed recently by other shapeshifters. My mom was human and my dad a shapeshifter. Well you know the law, no falling in love with a human and definitely no marrying one. They came to our house one night late and killed both my parents before they could do more then wake me up and tell me to run. I got away—barely with nothing more then a few scratches. I knew the area they didn’t. After, that though I had to be careful because I knew they would be looking for me. I had nothing more then the clothes on my back and so I worked my way to Las Vegas, because dad had told me to find Circle Daybreak if anything should happen to them. I think they suspected what was coming, so were always prepared just in case. I tracked down Circle Daybreak and they told me to come here. And that is my story Mr. Descouedres.”  
Thierry studied him for a minute but every word rang to true for it to be a trap. He had used his abilities to make sure he was telling the truth and Gordan hadn’t lied once doing his story.  
“Welcome to Circle Daybreak Gordan,” said Thierry shaking the man’s hand. “I must say we’ve been searching for you for a long time.”  
“Thank you Mr. Descouedres,” said Gordan.  
“Call me Thierry everybody else does. And this is my soulmate Hannah Snow.”  
“It’s a pleasure ma’am,” said Gordan.  
“Call me Hannah. We are not big on formalities here.”  
“Yes ma’. . . Hannah,” corrected Gordan with a smile.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few days later Gordan was sitting in the den all by his lonesome for the others were off doing various things and only a few were still in the mansion at all when Chess came into the den.  
“Oh I didn’t know anyone was in here. I’ll leave,” said Chess looking at the cute guy sitting on the couch. He had reddish brown hair, a tanned face and from what Chess could see a muscular body. His body was lithe and powerful. And for some weird reason she was more attracted to him then anyone else in the house.  
“You don’t have to,” said Gordan. “Hi my name is Gordan.”  
“And I’m Chess.”  
“So what are you doing here Chess?” asked Gordan. He tried not to stare for she was so beautiful and what was so amazing she didn’t seem to realize it and yet she attracted him without even obviously trying.   
“I came down here to read,” said Chess holding up a book.  
“No I mean what made you join Circle Daybreak?”  
“Oh that,” said Chess. “I was an old friend of Hannah’s. We grew up together and when Hannah found out she was an old soul and that she and Thierry were soulmates she told me about it and also that Thierry was a vampire. I went ahead to college while Hannah moved out here and a few months ago I started having dreams. Dreams that were so vivid when I was sleeping and yet when I awoke I couldn’t remember more then vague impressions at best. I just knew I had to be here for the battle. The feeling of panic was incredibly strong whenever I thought about not being here. So here I am and after I explained all this to Thierry and Hannah they let me stay although both were mad at me at first and what about you?”  
“Well I was born half, human half shapeshifter and you know what that means by Night World law?” Gordan voice sounded incredibly sad as he spoke.  
“No falling in love with a human much less marrying one,” Chess recited. “Hannah told me.”  
“That’s right my mom was human and about a year ago shapeshifters came to our house and killed them. I was barely able to get away.”  
“Oh I’m so sorry,” said Chess touching his hand. The sadness in his expression and in his voice tore at her heart. As soon as their hands touched there were blue sparks and they were in each others minds.  
What’s happening? was Chess’s first frantic thought. She could read Gordan’s mind and fell his feeling. It was as if they were directly connected somehow. He thought about his childhood and she could see pictures of his parents and when he was just a baby.  
I don’t know, said Gordan sounding almost as frightened as she was.  
I think I know, said Chess slowly. Hannah talks about it sometimes and when she does her voice goes all soft and her eyes all dreamy. I think we’re soulmates.  
That makes sense, Gordan agreed. Everybody says that the old powers are waking up again and causing Night People to find human soulmates. But why now when it is so near the end of the millennium?  
Who knows, but I will tell you I was attracted to you the minute I walked into the room now I know why. I almost felt as if there was a connection between us even before we touched.  
Me to, Gordan agreed, I felt as if we were meant for each other and for some strange reason I couldn’t shake that feeling.  
After that there, was no more words for a while as they sat and enjoyed each others company.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

“Hannah can I talk to you for a minute?” asked Chess. It was week later and Chess had finally gotten up the courage to tell her best friend she had found her soulmate.  
“Of course Chess,” said Hannah putting down the book she was reading.   
“What was it like when you found out Thierry was your soulmate?”  
Hannah thought for a moment then her expression became dreamy and she began speaking softly. “I was like a key in a lock a perfect match. We were like to halves of the same whole. Once I figured out that Thierry wasn’t evil that is. Why do you ask?”  
Chess considered what to say. Did she really want to tell Hannah she had found her soulmate? It was sort of a private thing, but she would eventually find out and if Chess didn’t tell her—she would be hurt at best—mad at worst.  
“I asked because I think I’ve found my soulmate to,” said Chess softly thinking of Gordan.  
Hannah looked shocked then amazed and finally pleased, “Who?” asked Hannah. “I only know a few people in this house who haven’t found their soulmates. Is it the new guy Gordan?” she asked suspecting her guess was dead on.  
“How’d you know?” asked Chess amazed.  
“I guessed, but I’ve noticed the way you to look at each other. It’s just like I look at Thierry and the rest look at their soulmates with such deep love in their eyes that it transcends other mundane emotions.”  
“That’s how it is exactly. Gordan and I were just talking when I felt from him a kind of deep sadness. I touched his hand and that was when it happened. Even before that I was attracted to him.”  
“Yes I know. Thierry was extremely sad when he met me, but that was because he had been looking for me for two thousand years and you know what happened every time he found me.  
Yes she knew what happened all right. Maya the oldest vampire living had kept on killing the reincarnations of Hannah life after life until this one when the circle had finally been broken—for good.  
“Do me a favor and don’t tell Thierry about this,” said Chess.  
“Ah Chess you should have said something before we started this discussion Thierry already knows.”  
Chess sighed and shook her head. She sometimes forgot the weird mental link all soulmate couples seemed to share.  
So Chess is Gordan’s soulmate? Thierry asked through there link once Chess had left the room.  
Yes I find that strange for some reason. I can’t seem to think of my best friend with a soulmate.  
It is kind of strange Chess showing up and then six months later Gordan appears the answer to all our prayers.  
Maybe the goddess is guiding them just like she guides us all, Hannah suggested.  
You’re probably right, Thierry agreed still sounding slightly worried.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Chess settled in rather well with the other soulmates in the house, considering she now had a soulmate of her own.  
Hannah entered Thierry’s office after knocking a few weeks Chess’s arrival. She immediately went over and kissed him. “Hmm,” said Thierry. “What was that for?”  
“Because I love you why else?” said Hannah.  
“How’s Chess settling in?”  
“Just fine I’m really surprised at how well. It’s as if she had been born a Night Person in another life or something. She isn’t afraid of anybody at least not in the house.”  
“She probably knows nobody in the house will hurt her,” Thierry suggested.  
“Probably,” Hannah agreed.  
“And what’s the reason for your visit today?” Thierry teased her.  
“Do I have to have a reason?” Hannah teased him back.  
“No, but I thought you might,” Thierry said with a grin.  
“Actually I just wanted to tell you that Chess and I are going shopping.”  
“Take Lupe with you,” Thierry ordered.  
“I know for protection. I already asked her, Rashel, Maggie, Poppy, Thea, Mary-Lynnette and Gillian as well. Kind of a girl’s day; out.”  
“Here,” said Thierry producing a few credit cards. “Take these.”  
“I can’t do that,” Hannah protested.  
“Yes you can,” said Thierry turning deadly serious. “What have I told you?”  
“I’m your soulmate,” said Hannah as if she was reciting something she had said a thousand times. “And you would do anything for me.”  
Thierry nodded and Hannah sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation, but she took the cards.  
“I’ll see you later,” she promised, giving him a kiss before she turned and left.  
But Thierry thoughts followed her down the hallway. Why don’t you by something in green. Something for the bedroom perhaps? Thierry suggested impishly.  
Thierry, she protested blushing getting what he meant instantly. Thierry just grinned not at all apologetic.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Later at the mall

They all entered together. “Let’s meet back here in two hours for lunch,” Hannah said.  
The others nodded and began to separate to go off in there different directions. I’m heading to the bookstore,” said Mary-Lynnette, looking for a map.  
“A bookstore?” groaned Rashel. “Don’t you read enough? You must have a hundred books in Thierry’s library back at the mansion   
“Hey I love to read to,” Maggie said. “You aren’t to read somebody like Catherine Coulter and after the bookstore I need a shoe store,” said Maggie. “I need a new pair of tennis shoes.”  
Rashel groaned, but didn’t say anything else. To each they’re own she supposed.  
The others all named stores they were heading towards and soon Lupe, Chess and Hannah were left alone. They started to walk just looking at all the shops. Lupe stayed with them, because she had been ordered by Thierry to protect Hannah—even to death if necessary.  
“Look a Victoria Secrets,” said Chess. “Let’s go in there.”  
“All right,” Hannah agreed.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Hannah, Chess, and Lupe were headed towards one of the elevators when suddenly Lupe stopped a pretended she was looking at a window display and quietly gestured for the others to do the same.  
“What’s the matter Lupe?” asked Hannah quietly.  
“We’re being followed,” Lupe said, quietly.  
“You’re sure?” asked Hannah suddenly serious.  
“Yes,” said Lupe, “They been following us for at least the last half an hour.”  
“You go see who; it is Lupe and we’ll go in this store and wait for you,” Hannah told her quietly.  
Lupe began to protest that it was to dangerous to leave them alone, but Hannah gave her a stern look. She was no longer Hannah Snow, the friend, but Hannah Snow the commander. “We’ll be fine,” Hannah said quietly. “She’s not going to bother us in front of all those people. It would just get her caught. Go, but be careful.”  
Lupe finally gave in and disappeared into the crowd while Chess and Hannah entered the electronics shop that they had been talking in front of. They quietly looked over the electronics not say much, because both were worrying about Lupe. Finally they heard Lupe calling them and they existed the store to find Lupe holding a young dirty girl of no more then fifteen. She had dirty brown hair and defiant green eyes. “Look at who I found shadowing us,” said Lupe, holding onto the girl tightly.  
“Did you ask her why she was following us?” asked Hannah quietly.  
“I tried she won’t answer any questions at least not from me.”  
“Why were you following us?” Hannah asked the girl quietly.  
The girl did not say anything but behind the defiance was a flash of fear.  
“None of us will hurt you as long as you tell us the truth,” said Hannah in the same quiet voice. “Lupe; release her, but stay close in case she tries to run.”  
Lupe did as ordered not liking it one bit. “And just who are you to be asking me who I am?” the girl finally said defiantly.  
Before Hannah could reply Lupe said, “This is Hannah Snow the girlfriend of one of the wealthiest men in this city. Ever heard of Thierry Descouedres?”  
The girl gulped for she had heard of Thierry Descouedres—who hadn’t? He would be furious if his girlfriend was hurt and she was the culprit. He might even come after her if he was mad enough. “I just wanted a little money to get a decent meal.”  
“Then why didn’t you ask?”  
The girl snorted, “Most people wouldn’t even give me the time of day, much less money.”  
“She’s right Hannah,” said Chess. “Most people wouldn’t care less and would more then likely try to have her arrested.”  
“Don’t you have any family?” asked Hannah.  
“Family? What family?” the girl snorted again. “I’ve been on my own since I was 12. My family was killed by a pack of werewolves.” Lupe winced in sympathy at that for her father had been killed by werewolves to.  
“So you’re a Night Worlder? What’s you’re name?”  
“Yeah, half human, half werewolf,” said the girl. “And my name is Adriana.”  
“Well Adriana; have you ever considered joining Circle Daybreak?”  
“Me a Damn Daybreaker?—please,” Adriana said.  
“You know if you have nowhere else to go and you don’t like this life it might be your only choice if you don’t want to starve,” Hannah said quietly.  
The girl seemed to consider for a moment then reluctantly nodded. She was tired of having to survive on scraps and living on the street   
The three friends agreed to take her to the nearest Daybreak House and let the others take over from there.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A little later in the dressing room of Victoria Secrets Chess and Hannah were trying on clothes and lingerie.  
“So are you ever going to get married and have any children?” Chess asked as she was trying on a bra.  
Hannah smiled sadly and said softly, “Married yes, as for children . . . well that’s a little more complicated.”  
“What do you mean complicated?” asked Chess.  
“Thierry can’t have children,” said Hannah smiling sadly.  
“Why not he’s still young . . . comparatively speaking that is.”  
“Because made; vampires can’t have children. The ‘change’ burns them out. And you can’t turn anyone over nineteen into a vampire either. Their body can’t take the change.”  
“So you can’t ever have any children of your own?”  
“No I always wanted children, but since Thierry can’t have them . . .”  
“You could always adopt you know,” said Chess.  
“I know and someday we might do that.”  
“But you always wanted your own children?” Chess said, making it more of a statement instead of a question. “I remember when we were growing up it was one of your dreams.”  
“Dreams change,” said Hannah simply, changing the subject.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

10:50 P.M. December 31, 1999

The night of the battle everyone one was tense and kept there eyes on the clock. They were all in position more then an hour before all ready to fight to the death if necessary. They had found the fourth wild power only a couple of months before and it had turned out that Gordan and Chess were soulmates—how weird was that?  
The other side what everyone referred to jokingly as ‘the dark side’ began to approach from across the; street. As for the street itself it was totally deserted and looked like one of those streets in one of those old westerns where two men were about to come out for a gunfight. All it was missing was a few tumbleweeds rolling along getting in everybody’s path  
Thierry stepped forward Hannah at his side and the other side stopped just short of the wards that Thea and the other witches had set up. Thierry recognized the vampire standing at the head of his army or witches, werewolves, shapeshifters and vampires—mostly made not born.  
They seemed to study each other intently for a few moments and neither one showed the slightest hint of fear. The horde behind the dark leader seemed to fidget for they wanted to get on with the killing. The ones standing all around Thierry’s grounds stood stock still not showing even a hint of fear.  
“Well Thierry,” growled the vampire finally, “You’re going to try to fight I see. Do you will think you can win with humans as allies?”  
Thierry didn’t respond for a long moment, but he gestured and every one of his allies scurried into position. Then he seemed to shrug and said. “We can not let you win Tate even if it costs us our lives to do so. We must win not only for our sakes, but the world’s—not just the human world but the Night World to.”  
“You can try,” Tate laughed, evilly. “I will gladly stake you myself and then let my vampires drain your human allies dry until they are nothing more then husks without a soul.”  
“Are we going to stand here trading insults all night?” Rashel shouted from where she was standing beside Quinn. Tate snarled seeming annoyed at the human’s interruption but he gestured for his allies to get into position as well.   
The battle began then and Mary-Lynnette watched silently as they tried to get past the barrier. The witches threw lightning strikes and everything they could thing of at it. At last what seemed like forever the barrier was down—but it was actually no more then ten minutes. The real battle began then Night Worlder, against Night Worlder.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

11:10 P.M December 31 1999

It was twenty minutes into the battle and Mary-Lynnette Carter wandered around looking to where she could be of help. She had a wooden staff in her hands and handfuls of little sharp iron spikes and ones of silver and wood as well. They could be thrown and they might not kill, but hey could maim. She walked around the grounds seeing her friends fighting for their lives as she walked.  
Ash had wanted her to stay out of the battle as much as possible—in fact he would have preferred her not to be here at all, but no matter what he had said she had refused to leave. He had finally given up although he had argued she could at least stay in the house and out of the immediate battle. Mary had just shaken her head and looked stubborn and Ash had sighed and given up completely. “Just be careful,” he had ordered before going to take up his position. She had smiled and given him a kiss and ordered him to do the same.  
Suddenly she saw Hannah trying to defend an unconscious form right behind her from a werewolf determined to get to it. It was Thierry. Mary-Lynnette rushed over and calmly threw a handful of the silver spikes at the werewolf’s chest and face. The werewolf screamed as they struck and screamed even louder when they sunk into his flesh as if they were hot irons. Hannah calmly finished him off with a silver knife. “Thanks,” said Hannah.  
“It was my pleasure,” said Mary-Lynnette.   
Hannah leaned over Thierry and tried to calmly check for a pulse. It was their but incredibly weak. Hannah felt like crying, but knew she had to be strong for Thierry’s sake as well as everybody else’s. “We’ve got to do something,” said Hannah. “If he dies I might as well die to.”  
Mary-Lynnette nodded she understood. She felt the same way about Ash. “I think the reason he isn’t healing is that there is probably a foreign object still embedded in his system. If we could get it out he’ll probably be okay.”  
Hannah nodded and Mary-Lynnette went to work Thierry not waking up at all doing the whole operation. Soon Mary-Lynnette pulled out a bullet covered in blood with a sharp wooden point. “Ah, here’s the culprits,” said Mary-Lynnette showing Hannah three or four small wooden bullets. “With the point as sharp as this it would have gone a lot deeper if it hadn’t hit bone.” As she had been talking Thierry’s wounds had begun to close, but a lot slower then they should have for he had lost more blood then he could really afford to lose doing a major battle. Thierry began to stir as the wound finally closed completely and Hannah was at his side instantly not even noticing when Mary-Lynnette disappeared to find someone else to help.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few minutes later Thierry groaned and opened his eyes and when Hannah saw this she nearly wept in relief. Thierry seemed to be pretty surprised that he was still alive. “What happened?” he asked Hannah, in confusion. “All I remember is getting hit with something made of wood—”  
“And it very nearly killed you,” said Hannah, the anguish was clear in her voice and her eyes. “If it hadn’t been for Mary-Lynnette—”  
“What did Mary-Lynnette do?” asked Thierry.  
“She saw the werewolf I was fighting and threw some kind of sliver spike at its face and chest. That distracted it enough where I could kill it with a silver knife I had on me. Then she got down on her knees and said that you probably still had pieces of wood in you since the wounds weren’t healing and managed to find them and get them out.”  
Hannah showed him the three or four wooden bullets in her hand. These would have gone deeper then they did if they hadn’t hit bone. You were extremely lucky.” All four were covered in blood—Thierry’s blood. “Then the wounds started healing, but ever so slowly and by the time they did I realized Mary-Lynnette was gone and I never even got a chance to thank her.”  
“Then I owe her my life,” Thierry said slowly.  
“And probably mine as well,” said Hannah  
Thierry looked thoughtful but didn’t say anything further for awhile, both Hannah and Thierry just grateful beyond words that both of them were if not exactly well at least—alive

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

11:25 P.M December 31, 19999

Mary-Lynnette prowled the grounds working her way back around to Ash when she came across Winfrith or Winnie who was laying on the ground groaning and like Thierry blood everywhere. Unlike Thierry however she was still conscious and trying to fight even while lying on the ground and bleeding to death. She had some kind of iron pike sticking out of her stomach that was more like a lance then anything else Mary-Lynnette helped her to sit up and she gave a weak smile of thanks. “I’m taking you to the infirmary,” Mary-Lynnette told her voice brooking no arguments.  
“I’ll be okay if you’ll just pull the iron pike out of my stomach,” said Winnie, weakly.  
“But I’ll hurt you,” Mary-Lynnette protested.  
“It’ll hurt anyway when the healers pull it out, so you might as well get it out now,” said Winnie reasonably. “Besides the iron will start to slowly poison my blood the longer it stays in there so the sooner it comes out the better.”  
Mary-Lynnette nodded and got as solid a grip on the pike as she could and started to pull. Winnie gasped in pain and nearly fainted, but managed to remain conscious. The pike came out with a dull sucking sound as if it was coming it was as if it didn’t want to release its victim. Winnie quickly muttered a healing spell and the wound began to close. “I’ll be okay,” Winnie insisted. “When this is over I can and probably will sleep for a week.  
“You’re still going to the infirmary,” Mary-Lynnette insisted. “You need to rest and regain your strength. You can’t do that in the middle of a battlefield.”  
Winnie was about to protest when suddenly Mary-Lynnette heard in her mind Ash calling for help almost frantically. His mind voice was tinged with desperation and no little pain.  
Mary-Lynnette got up and urgently ran towards where she had last seen Ash—hoping—praying she was not too late. Winnie just watched her run off in wonder already guessing what had made her move so fast. Ash must be in trouble, she thought with a grimace as she tried to stand and failed. Finally she just sat back and tried to recover her strength.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

11:37 P.M. December 31, 1999

Mary-Lynnette ran as fast as her legs could carry her and rammed any enemy in her way with the long wooden staff that she carried. Luckily none of her friends were in her way and she was able to reach Ash not more then a couple of minutes later. She sized up the situation quickly and didn’t like what she saw. A mean nasty looking vampire standing over, him a long wooden sword in his hand. The hilt of the sword was metal of some kind which explained why a vampire could handle it without having to be afraid of getting a splinter. He raised it above his head and Mary-Lynnette felt more then saw he was getting ready for the killing blow and with no thought whatsoever Mary-Lynnette reacted. She threw her staff between his legs and even from here she could see it was a perfect shot. The vampire fell and almost quicker then the eye could follow she threw one of the wooden knives Rashel had loaned her just before the battle had begun. It landed point first right in the chest. The vampire groaned and fell and almost immediately started shriveling up and hardening at the same time. Soon he was nothing more then a leather sack full of bones.  
Mary-Lynnette ran over to Ash and gently sat down on the ground beside him, holding his head on her lap. “You okay Ash?” she asked somewhat urgently.  
Ash groaned and murmured so softly that Mary-Lynnette had to lean down to hear him. “Just kill me now,” he moaned. Mary-Lynnette almost giggled at the way he said it, but managed to hold herself in check. It wouldn’t have been fair to make fun of him he had at least three or four enemies laying in a circle around him. But if he could complain then he should be fine. She ran a finger along his face and ribs gently then checked his legs and arms. A couple of cracked ribs a broken leg and numerous cuts and bruises, but nothing that wouldn’t mend.  
Ash finally opened his eyes and asked, “Is the battle over?”  
“Not quite,” Mary-Lynnette told him.  
Ash closed his eyes again, “Wake me when it’s over,” he requested with a groan.  
“Up,” Mary-Lynnette ordered him with an exasperated expression on her face. “We need everybody we can get and that broken leg of yours should be mended by now.”  
Ash rose to his feet with catlike grace despite his still broken ribs and with out another word threw himself back into the battle.  
Mary-Lynnette’s last thought before she was out of sight was that she was rather proud of him more so then she would ever admit anyway.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

11:52 P.M. December 31, 1999

Mary-Lynnette walked away from Ash after he had thrown himself back into the battle with a vengeance. She was rather proud of him actually if truth be told. He had changed a lot from the first time they had met. He was no longer as self-centered and no longer willing to stand around and let humans be considered vermin or food. He was willing to stand up for those beliefs even if they cost him his life. He still had his moments when Mary-Lynnette wanted to strangle him, but he had changed more then she had ever thought possible. Was; it loving her that did it? she wondered briefly, Probably.  
She had forced him to take a look at himself and he hadn’t liked what he had seen. Mary-Lynnette continued to scout the area looking for someone to help and using her staff when necessary to put down evil Night Worlders. One end of her staff was tipped with a silver hook and the other an iron one. The rest was wood and could be used to at least knock a vampire unconscious until he or she could be killed.  
As she was thinking this she heard a groan and went towards the sound. She found Keller lying on the ground half behind some bushes groaning. She looked like she was half transformed. She had ears and a tail and black fur all over her body, but the rest of her including her face was human except her eyes which were slitted like a cats. She was unconscious at the moment, but on the verge of waking up. Mary-Lynnette bent over her and examined her. It looked as if she had a silver bullet in her leg. It wasn’t enough to kill her or even knock her unconscious so it must have knocked her backwards to where she had hit her head on something hard. That whoever had fired it hadn’t finished her off was amazing though.  
Mary-Lynnette dug at the bullet, but it was deep into the muscle and it took all her strength to pop it out without doing any more damage to the already damaged leg muscles. Keller groaned doing this but never really waking up. Then she got up and headed back towards where she had last seen Ash unaware that Keller had woken up and was watching her retreat.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Meanwhile inside the mansion all four wild powers stood in a circle watching the clock. It was three minutes till midnight when the day officially changed from the 31st of December to January 1st All four slowly began to count down softly and they cut their arms almost at the exact same instant and released the blue fire. The blue fire seemed to cover everything and they could actually sense that it was alive and aware  
Chess was standing with Gordan and wasn’t about to leave him, no matter how much he protested that it was too dangerous. The same went for Maggie who had refused to leave Delos’s side and Morgead who had refused to leave Jez. Iliana was the only one without a soulmate to stand beside her, but Nissa was there guarding her back.  
The blue fire lanced up and disappeared. All four could sense it spreading out over the world and judging if the world was fit to survive  
So much evil . . . it murmured. The world must be destroyed and made anew . . . .  
Don’t destroy the world, all four wild powers argued simultaneously. There is so much good here as well.  
But so much evil . . .  
Do you want to destroy the good along with the bad? Gordan seemed to argue. Gordan showed mental pictures of some of the happy times from his own childhood before his parents were killed.  
There is a lot of good in the world, Iliana said.  
Do not look at only the bad but the good to, Delos added. Thinking of all the good times he and Maggie had had. The blue fire seemed to be considering all it had seen but seemed indecisive at best.  
Chess could somehow sense the blue fire through her link with Gordan and she silently stepped forward and put a hand on Gordan’s shoulder. A spark seemed to jump from her hand and join with the rest of the blue fire making it stronger and Chess found she could now talk mentally with someone besides Gordan. She also knew after this was over that power would probably be gone. Now she felt was the time to step in before it was too late to do anything. Suddenly a fifth voice seemed to add itself to the argument and that mental voice was Chess’s.  
To destroy the whole world just because a few people in it are evil is not right. Look at all the progress and the new inventions and the people who help out the homeless and take in abandoned or unwanted children. Would you have us forget all the lessons and all; the creativeness we have learned over the last millennium? There might be evil in the world, but evil will always be defeated by those who fight for what is right.  
The blue fire seemed to consider Chess’s words for a minute then seemed to come to a decision. It penetrated the building in ever expanding waves and all four of the wild powers could feel as it began to wash over everyone and everything. Chess felt the wild power come to a decision and then say only to Chess, I leave each of you with a gift. Then the wild power disappeared as if it had never been and seemed to just snap out of existence taking Chess’s consciousness with it from the backlash of its disappearance.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

The four wild powers could feel it as the blue fire swept over both good and bad Night Worlders. The ones working for Circle Daybreak seemed surprised as the light passed through them and then went onwards to the other side. Every single one of the evil Night Worlders looked shocked as the blue light passed through them and even more shocked when it left an empty space in their souls. The empty space being where; they had used to be vampires, werewolves, witches and shapeshifters. The werewolves and shapeshifters that were transformed when it happened stayed that way forever locked in their animal forms the intelligence leaving there eyes until they were nothing more then animals—no longer even remotely human.  
The intelligence in the eyes of the other evil Night Worlders seemed to dim as they forgot they had ever been Night Worlders at all. All of them looked around confusion on their faces and some tried shaking there heads in order to clear them.  
While Thierry, Hannah and; the other Daybreakers looked around in confusion. Was the battle over? They silently wondered. The blue fire disappeared as if it had never been having swept the world leaving only good Night Worlders with any power at all.  
Thierry looked around and saw several of his people on the ground, but most were moving weakly. The grounds were a mess, but that could be cleaned up in time. Then Thierry looked for Hannah almost frantically and sighed in relief as he saw her a little off to the side of him relatively unharmed. Hannah walked over to him and their hands met intertwined. They both felt the soulmate link flare powerfully between them as they touched.  
“What happened to them?” Hannah asked as she observed some of the evil Night Worlders look around them.  
“I think the wild power made them forget that they ever were anything but human. And they are human now, because the shapeshifters and werewolves that were in animal form cannot shift back. They really are nothing more then animals now. Even their intelligence is gone and all that is left is animal cunning.”   
Hannah shook her head. “It’s so sad if only they had seen what they were doing was wrong before it was too late.”  
“They made their decision and now they must live by it,” said Thierry. “Never, remembering who they once were.”  
Hannah shook her head again and said no more.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Later at the infirmary

Ash walked into the infirmary and asked one of the healers where Mary-Lynnette Carter was. “Over there,” said one of the healers pointing. “You look like you need some sleep yourself young man.”  
Ash looked like a wreck of his former self, Thierry observed as he studied him. His clothing was covered in blood most of it other people but some of it his own, and also torn in several places. He was weak from loss of blood and he had bags under his eyes looking as if he hadn’t slept in weeks not just a few days.  
“So I’ll take a nap as soon as I make sure Mary-Lynnette is okay.” Ash had brought Mary-Lynnette to the infirmary when she had collapsed in his arms right after the battle. He had searched frantically for any visible wounds and although he had found a few minor cuts and bruises he had found nothing major until he had checked the back of her head and found a bump the size of a robin’s egg under her brown hair. The infirmary was practically filled to capacity including Chess who had been brought in by Gordan right before Ash had appeared with Mary-Lynnette. Gordan like him had been nearly frantic with worry for Chess’s wellbeing for she as yet had not regained consciousness and he; was worried.  
Ash sat down by Mary-Lynnette’s bed and watched her as she slept feeling as through he really needed to sleep himself and feed as well, but he absolutely refused to leave her side until she woke up—even if it killed him. He wanted to be here when she first opened those pretty blue eyes of hers just to let her know that he was here.  
“How she doing?” asked Thierry coming into Mary-Lynnette’s curtained off cubicle.  
“She hasn’t woken up if that is what you mean,” said Ash, not even turning around. “I’m really worried about her.” Finally Ash turned to meet Thierry eyes and his expression said it all. It said; What-if-she-never-wakes-up?  
“You need to sleep Ash,” Thierry said gently. “The healer has also said the same thing. But I won’t order you to sleep unless I have to.” Thierry’s expression said, Don’t-make-me-order-you-to-get-a-good-nights-sleep-because-I-will-if-I-have-to.  
“I’ll go as soon as Mary-Lynnette wakes up,” said Ash, turning back to the bed.  
“See, that’s also what I came to see you and her about. I owe Mary-Lynnette a lot. She saved my life and the lives of several others as well.”  
“I know Mary-Lynnette well enough to know that she would say you don’t owe her anything and she would protest if you insisted she did. She would say she did it not for the reward, but because it was the right thing to do and you don’t owe her anymore then anybody else who fought in the battle.”  
“Probably,” Thierry agreed. “But I owe her just the same so come and see me as soon as you’ve had a chance to get some sleep.”  
Ash nodded and Thierry turned to leave and as he did Mary-Lynnette’s eye lids began to flutter. Ash was at her side almost immediately and when Mary-Lynnette finally opened her eyes and groaned aloud Ash was the first thing she saw.  
“Where am I?” Mary-Lynnette asked hoarsely for her head was pounding and she felt as though someone had punched her in the gut and then danced on them.  
“The infirmary,” Ash told her. “You collapsed right after the battle. You had me worried about you.”  
“I’m fine,” Mary-Lynnette said looking at him. He had blood all over his shirt an his hair was all mussed as well as dirty, his pants were torn and dirty as well and he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept in a week. “Why don’t you go get a shower and get some sleep? I’ll more then likely still be here when you wake up.”  
Ash; nodded and turned to leave, but not before placing a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back,” Ash promised as he walked past the curtains that contained Mary-Lynnette’s bed and left the infirmary.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

That same day Hannah came into the infirmary looking for Chess. “How is Chess doing?” she asked the healer.  
“The dark haired girl with exotic eyes?” asked the healer.  
“That’s the one,” said Hannah.  
“She’s fine,” the healer assured her. “She has a few scrapes and bruises and a bump on the back of the head, but nothing a day or two of bed rest won’t cure.”  
“Thank goodness,” said Hannah. “I was really worried about her when Gordan came to tell me she was in the infirmary unconscious I had to come see for myself that she was all right. Can I see her?”  
“Of course,” said the healer leading the way to Chess’s bed. Hannah stood by her best friend’s bed for a few minutes praying silently for her to wake up. Finally Chess’s eyelids fluttered and she groaned, turned over on her side, but didn’t wake up. Her sleep seemed more restful some how and Hannah knew she had gone from unconsciousness to normal sleep and sighed in relief. She got up and went to look for Thierry.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

The next day

Ash walked to Thierry’s office and knocked on the door. “Enter,” said Thierry’s voice.  
“You wanted to see me Thierry?” asked Ash taking a seat when Thierry gestured for him to do so. Ash looked better then he had yesterday Thierry observed. He had, had a shower changed clothes and looked as if he had, had a few decent hours sleep. And although there were still bags under his eyes they were less pronounced.  
“Yes I wanted to discuss that debt I was talking to you about. How is Mary-Lynnette doing anyway?” Thierry asked his concern obvious in his voice. He had really come to like Mary-Lynnette Carter over the last year and a half and if nothing else she made Ash happy and also because she was his friend.  
“She’s fine, the healers wanted to keep her a couple of days just to be on the safe side and she’s still incredibly weak from that blow to the head, but she seems otherwise okay.” Thierry could hear the relief in Ash’s voice that Mary-Lynnette was going to be fine. He had been extremely worried Thierry knew. As had; they all for Mary-Lynnette had worked her way into all their hearts—even the toughest and most hardened of them.  
“That’s good,” said Thierry, trying not to sound relieved. “Now about that debt . . .” Ash started to protest, that no debt was necessary, but Thierry held up a hand and Ash fell silent before he could even really begin to argue the point. “Ash she probably saved my life when she took those wooden bullets out of me and just for that alone I owe her more then I can ever repay. But she not only saved my life but Winnie’s as well as Keller’s. She was very brave to do what she did she could have been killed when she was trying to help.”  
“She saved mine as well,” said Ash.  
Thierry looked at him and he explained. “I don’t remember much just getting something made of wood in me and then calling out for help mentally as well as audibly. After that it’s kind of hazy at best. The only thing I remember clearly in her shaking my shoulder and calling my name until I woke up and then her urging me back on my feet for there was still a battle to fight.”  
Thierry nodded and said no more on the subject.   
“And also, believe me when I say I know she could have been killed. I’ve thought about just that again and again til it has about driven me mad.” Thierry could hear the anguish and the terror just at the thought in Ash’s voice. “But I know for a fact she won’t feel like she’s done anything to deserve a reward. In her mind she was just helping out her friends, people she’s come to care about a great deal. She probably would have done the same for a complete stranger. It’s just in her nature to help those who need help.”  
“Probably,” Thierry agreed, “But I’m still giving you two weeks anywhere you want to go on me for your honeymoon after you’re married. All expenses will be paid in full.”  
“That’s really nice of you, but I know for a fact that Mary-Lynnette won’t want to accept it.”  
“So don’t tell her until it’s already too late to refuse,” said Thierry.  
“She’ll consider it charity you know, not a debt that has to be paid, because in her point of view she really didn’t do anything worth being owed for,” said Ash. “I know how Mary-Lynnette thinks and she’ll refuse to realize just how special what she did is.”  
“It isn’t a good idea to refuse a Lord of the Night World,” said Thierry, his expression unchanging, but his voice had a thread of steel in it.  
“I know,” said Ash with a grimace and a nod. “So I’ll just surprise her and do as you suggest and not tell her where we’re going after it’s already too late to back out. I really appreciate this Thierry and all you have done for both me and Mary-Lynnette.”  
“It was my pleasure,” said Thierry with a smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

Later

Mary-Lynnette and Ash talked as she lay in bed. Unlike the rest of her body there was nothing wrong with her voice or her mind.  
“Are you feeling better?” asked Ash as he entered Mary’s little curtained off cubicle.  
“Much better,” said Mary. “The healer said I can leave tomorrow. I was comparatively lucky compared to some of the others. I just got a few bumps and bruises. Some of the other injuries were more serious. A few even nearly lost there lives.”  
“Yes you were lucky,” said Ash slowly. “And for that I am extremely grateful.  
“So when are we going to get married?” asked Mary-Lynnette, suddenly changing the subject to kind of offset the strong emotions in the room.  
“Whenever you want to,” said Ash, accepting the change with good grace. “I’d give it a few days first let everybody relax and heal up first though.”  
They were interrupted when the curtain opened and a blond head peered in. “You feel up to company?” Galen inquired.  
“Sure Galen,” said Mary-Lynnette. She had always liked Galen he was so nice to her always saying hello when he saw and always having time to talk if she needed something.  
Galen came in and took a seat next to Ash. “I wanted to thank you for what you did for Keller and Winnie. You probably saved Keller from having to limp for the rest of her life . . .” Galen was going to continue but Mary-Lynnette snorted.  
“I don’t believe Keller will ever be grateful to me for anything. She never has liked me much.”  
“That’s not true,” said a voice. The curtain was pushed aside and Keller entered without knocking.  
“You should be in bed Keller,” said Galen sternly as he stood up. You’re going to make your leg worse if you keep putting pressure on it and don’t give it a chance to heal.”  
Keller ignored Galen for a minute and continued what she had been saying if Galen hadn’t interrupted. “I’ll admit I might have thought that once, but after what you did for me and Winnie never again. I’ll never forget what you did as long as I live. Winnie would more then likely have died if not for you and I might never have moved with grace again.”  
Mary-Lynnette’s expression was unreadable for a minute then she smiled. “Forget it I did what I had to do. I didn’t do anymore then anyone else.”  
Keller shook her head. “What you did was one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen anybody do. You exposed yourself to danger in order to save Winnie’s life. You could have been killed if someone had snuck up on you while you were concentrating on helping . . .” Keller didn’t even finish she just let the sentence trail off. Mary-Lynnette blushed and Keller said, “I am in your debt anything you need just ask,” said Keller.  
Mary-Lynnette nodded, but didn’t say anything too choked up with emotion to speak. Keller seemed to nod and she and Galen left. Galen put his arm around his soulmates shoulders escorting her back too her bed. He turned around briefly and winked not saying anything, but his eyes said it all. He was forever in her debt as well and he managed to convey all that with a single glance then turned and escorted Keller out.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

A few weeks later

Hannah went to see Thierry in his office and Thierry immediately looked up as Hannah entered. He could sense she was pensive about something. “What’s the matter Hannah?” he asked in concern getting out of his chair and coming around the desk to guide her gently to the couch.  
Hannah sat on the couch tried to find words that she knew were going to shock Thierry to death. Finally she leaned back on the leather couch and told him the news she had.  
“Thierry I’m pregnant.”  
“You’re what?” Thierry exclaimed as Hannah’s words sunk int. “How is that possible?”  
“I didn’t cheat on you and I know that’s what you’re thinking. I love you more then anyone in the world. Read my mind and you’ll find out I’m telling the truth,” said Hannah calmly.  
Thierry stared at her for a minute then nodded. He could read her thoughts clearly. She wasn’t even trying to block him. He could also read how much she loved and adored him. She would give up her life for his in an instant if necessary.  
“Then how?” asked Thierry sitting back down in his chair with a soft plopping sound.  
“I think it had something to do with the blue fire. Look at how it made the other side human and forget they had ever been Night Worlders at all. Who’s to say that it couldn’t have made a made vampire able to have children? Plus Chess has told me that the blue fires last message was that it was leaving everybody with a last gift and I think this is what it meant. Made vampires can now have children and all the evil Night Worlders lost their powers and don’t remember being part of the Night World at all.”  
“”True,” said Thierry, thoughtfully, for he remembered Hannah telling him what Chess had said after she had woken up in the infirmary. “And I suppose anything is possible.”   
“Why don’t you call a healer and see what they say?” Hannah finally suggested quietly.  
“A good idea,” Thierry agreed, giving her a kiss before heading towards the phone.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

An hour later

The healer had arrived and had been told what he problem was and the healer told them she had already encountered a problem or two like this. And she not only told them it was possible it was also very likely.   
The healer examined her and did a spell and in just a few minutes she looked up. “I can guarantee you it is indeed your child,” she told Thierry confidently.  
“How can you tell?” asked Thierry with a frown.  
“There are certain characteristics to this child—though it; be barely formed,” the healer replied, looking Thierry directly in the eye as he spoke. “For one thing it is half vampire and half human. And for another the genes that make up the embryo match yours and hers. You should be happy the blue fire that swept over the world made, made vampires able to have children where they never could before.”  
“The good ones anyway,” said Thierry seeming to absorb this slowly then he thanked the healer and hugged Hannah gently to his side.   
“Now aren’t you glad you’re a good vampire?” Hannah teased him gently. “Just look at what happened to all the evil Night Worlders and not just vampires either.”  
“True and I’m so happy for both of us,” said Thierry. “I always wanted children of my own, but when Maya changed me that was one dream that became impossible. Now since the world is changed maybe it is not so impossible anymore.”  
“I’m happy for both of us,” Hannah told him, kissing him on the lips. Thierry responded to the kiss and they stayed that way locked in each others arms for a long time, perfectly content to keep on holding and kissing each other.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

The other soulmate couples had been examined as well and the healer had said the same thing about Quinn and Poppy. They could now have children just like a lamia could. Both couples were overjoyed at the news for they thought that someday they would probably want children.  
A few days after that Ash and Mary-Lynnette were married in a small private ceremony. Only there closest friends were there. James, Poppy, Thea, Eric, Maggie, Delos, Quinn Rashel, Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Galen, Winnie, Iliana, Chess, Gordan, Lupe, Nilsson and his CIA group were the only ones invited. It was had out in Thierry’s garden under a clear blue sky. Both Ash and Mary-Lynnette said their vows without hesitation and when the preacher asked for the rings Thierry passed them over and they each slipped one of the rings onto each others fingers. Then the ceremony was over and Ash and Mary-Lynnette were kissing each other passionately. Finally they broke apart and all of their friends cheered for they all needed a reminder that there was still good in the world.  
They headed to the airport immediately afterwards and they approached the counter to pickup their tickets which Ash had made the week before. “Name?” the lady behind the counter inquired  
“Ash Redfern.”  
“Ah, yes you have two first class tickets to Venice Italy.”  
“Italy?” Mary-Lynnette exclaimed. “We’re going to Venice?”  
“Ah now you spoiled my surprise,” Ash told the lady behind the counter. “Yes Mary we’re going to Venice.”  
But how can we afford to go to Venice? Mary-Lynnette asked telepathically. Not to mention first class?  
I’ll explain on the plane, Ash promised  
I’ll hold you to that, Mary-Lynnette told him.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

“So?” Mary-Lynnette asked as soon as they had boarded their flight and found their seats.  
“Thierry is paying for it,” Ash finally told her knowing immediately what she was asking. “He insisted that he owed you for not only saving his life, but the life of two or three other people as well.”  
“But—” Mary-Lynnette began to speak until Ash interrupted her.  
“I told him you would not want him to do this, that you would not consider what you did extraordinary but he said to me that it is not good to refuse a Lord of the Night World and he’s right.”  
“Well I suppose it’s better to accept then to have Thierry mad at us,” Mary-Lynnette finally admitted. “After all he has done so much for both of us.”  
“Precisely,” Ash said, holding her hand.

~~~Ash and Mary-Lynnette~~~

They arrived in Venice the next day and immediately caught a cab to the hotel where they checked in and dropped off their bags. Then they headed out for they both wanted to take a gondola ride and see the sights. The gondolier used his pole to push away from the dock and Mary-Lynnette and Ash held hands as the warm breeze ruffled their hair. They leaned against each other and stared at the setting sun which was sinking slowly in the West and thought about all they had gone through to reach this day. But the; battle was over and it had been won—if barely. And all the evil Night Worlders were nothing more then human and would live a normal human span.   
“I love you Mary-Lynnette Carter Redfern,” Ash told her as he turned to face her.  
“And I love you to Ash,” Mary-Lynnette told him. They kissed then and kept kissing just as the stars began to appear like little bright lights in the sky. And they were both happy for they were here together for now and through the end of time and if they had anything to say about it they would always be—together.

The End


End file.
